Tsumugi's and Mio's Secret Obsession
by DookongK-OnLover
Summary: What will happen if Mio and Tsumugi were secretly obesessed with a Game called Minecraft? What happens when Yui and Ritsu play them just for them to realize that they're obsessed. And most importantly... Why are Yui and Tsumugi dating? Gradual MiTsu and YuixTsumugi (Completely)
1. Chapter 1

Mio stared blankly at the screen in front of her. She was in a deep concentration mode as she didn't want to die at Hunger Games and to Mugi at that. Recently, Mio and Mugi became glued to their computer screens and being addicted to something wasn't really an advantage for people of Tsumugi and Mio's caliburs. Yui and Ritsu thought that this a downfall to all four of them, especially to Yui because she and Mugi are dating now and this became a fallback to their 'alone' time. All the responses she gets are either "Sorry honey~ Too busy" or "Maybe another time okay?". Yui was fed up with that and since Mugi and her weren't doing what a couple should, she was just gonna give up. The two idiots decided to confront the two addicts in a- what you will call- gentle fashion . Ritsu decided to calmly but quietly creep into Mio's bedroom whilst Yui decided to call her girlfriend through Skype. "Ricchan! Minecraft has gotten into Mio-chan and Mugi-chan a bit too much. Don't you think?" Yui asked "Maybe we should play it too so we could see how addicted Mio and Mugi are and since we all have Skype you and your... how I'd hate to say this... girlfriend Mugi can call me and Mio." Ritsu replied thinking of a devious plan so that the bassist and the keyboardist realise what is going on around them. Mio's childhood friend was getting bored without pranking her and Yui is depressed without her cake and tea bringing girlfriend around. This was going out of control for everyone (except Azusa of course even though she was the first one to know the guitarist and the keyboardist were dating and that's when her mind popped). Maybe the idea of Hokago Tea Time playing Minecraft wasn't such a bad idea. Ritsu playing Redstone-related pranks on Mio and Mugi and Yui playing with each other ( at least they were doing something as a couple) (A/N Redstone is type of dust in Minecraft it can be turned into a solid block and is like Glowstone dust). "Ricchan! I've done it!" Yui exclaimed happy of her username. "What the hell Yui? What kind of name is 'PervertedCakeLover'? Everyone will know it's you. Especially Mugi and Mio. We're trying to keep our identities a secret. " Ritsu said. "Yours isn't any better. AwesomeDrummerFTW?" Yui retorted. "Fine! We'll keep the usernames!" Ritsu retorted back. They then went their separate ways ( =_=). Yui headed off to Mugi's house while Ritsu headed next door. Yui was then greeted by Mugi's front door...

A/N Hello! Well this is short though 437 words and 26 lines long. Please review and enjoy!


	2. Once Is Enough To Confront You (Teaser)

A/N Sorry for the long wait for this chappy~ I will double update and so I will end this authors note for now

No Matter How Long It Takes, Once Is Enough To Confront You:

Yui turned around to see Ritsu.

"Ric-chan? I thought_ you were looking after Mio-chan_?" Yui spoke confused at what Ritsu was doing at Tsumugi's house.

"Of course I am! Touch me anywhere," Ritsu said "Except for 'that' place." Yui touched Ritsu's stomach and her finger went straight through~

"Ric-chan?" Yui asked.

" Yes Yui" Ritsu said back.

"Are you a _hologram_?" Yui asked another question.

"_Isn't it obvious_?" Ritsu said sarcastically.

Yui took offence in Ritsu's sarcastic comment knowing that Ritsu's father was a well known technological man in many ways. If not for Ritsu's father, Yui's father could've gone bankrupt. That's how the two became really good friends in the first place and after a few years Ritsu introduced Yui to Mio, whom was the latter's childhood friend. Maybe if the three hadn't met the Space Time Continuum would've shifted.

Yui met with Tsumugi's father after Ritsu's holographic image of her disappeared.

"Thank you Yui for coming here. You must be worried for Tsumugi's wellbeing." Mr Kotobuki thanked her.

"No thank you Mr Kotobuki for allowing me to be Tsumugi's girlfriend. Even if I die, I'll die happy knowing she's safe," Yui said, "And I'm determined to do anything for her."

"I knew of Tsumugi's actions when she was younger... I didn't approve of it at first but as I adapted to it I allowed her to do anything she wanted." He said.

Yui was getting even more nervous the more her girlfriend's father talked. She desperately wanted to talk to Mugi as soon as she could. Her throat was getting tighter and tighter.

"Sir. Sorry to disturb but may I see Mugi?" Yui asked.


End file.
